


Jus Primae Noctis

by xcaellachx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, But Not Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Physical Abuse, Revenge is Sweet, Romance, Royalty, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jus Primae Noctis : The Right of the First Night<br/>This medieval ritual meant a lord or high ranking officer could take a virgin on his/her wedding night, take his/her virginity and then give them back in the morning.</p><p>Derek, the Wolf Prince, shows up at Stiles’ wedding with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jus Primae Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> This world is modern but set up like a medieval kingdom. Stiles’ village is very poor, not a lot of technology. Just go with me on this. I literally had this idea when the memory of this ritual came to mind in the bathroom. ;) I sat down to jot out my ideas and decided to write a couple thousand words on this one shot. Oops… 10k later and it’s complete. I enjoyed writing this so much!
> 
> For any history buffs, according to Wikipedia, though this ritual was said to come from medieval times, there is no actual record of it ever happening in medieval times. The references are all from later time periods and many different cultures.

 

“It looks good, right? I mean good for what we have to work with. What I wouldn’t give for a few  yards of silk,” Lydia Martin mused. She realized her friend wasn’t paying attention. Again. “Stiles? Stiles, are you listening?” She delivered a light smack to his arm. “Stiles!” She knelt to work at the waist of his pants which were loose again.

She missed the way his lips tightened, how his hands fisted behind his back. By now he was a master at fighting pain. He cleared his throat and forced himself to reply. “Of course it looks good, you made it. And if you had a few yards of silk, you'd use it for a new dress, not a wedding suit,” he replied lightly. The pain usually kept him in a fog, but he’d become adept at mentally replaying conversations so he could figure out what he missed.

“Well, duh,” Lydia said with a wink. She placed a final pin in the waistband of his slacks and stood. “Done! I don’t know how you’re losing so much weight but I can take them in again. Are you getting excited?”

Excited?

_“Stupid bitch! Get up, all I did was punch you, dammit, you’ve had worse. I can’t wait ‘til we’re married. I’m gonna plow that ass until you can’t walk. That’s all your useless ass is good for. Worthless whore,” his voice became even more evil, taunting him. “Hell, I might not even get you on our wedding night. I heard the Wolf Lord is coming. Maybe he’ll break you in for me. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” The sound of flesh hitting flesh was accompanied by a grunt of pain. “Broken in by a werewolf. Then again, he may not want to dirty his dick by fucking you with it.” His chin was grabbed and his eyes were forced open. “If that does happen, though, you will let him fuck you, do you hear me? Every time his brother claimed the Right, the couple was blessed with money and power. This is the first time the Wolf Lord has bothered with a wedding since he came into power. You will let him have you if he chooses it. Hell, I want you to flirt with him, flash those pretty eyes of yours until he can’t help himself. Do you hear me?” A kick to the ribs caused him to cry out. “Yes, Theo, I hear you.”_

“Totally excited,” Stiles mumbled. Quickly, he changed back into his normal clothes and bid his friend goodbye.

He would be more excited about his upcoming wedding if he’d been able to choose his own husband. But no, his father had chosen a political marriage for him. Theo Raeken was the son of a low level lord who wanted to get in good with the Sheriff. The marriage would benefit them both, he and Theo were simple pawns. He thought it would give them something to have in common with each other, a starting point for a friendship perhaps. That couldn’t be farther from the truth.

The first time they met, Theo was a complete gentleman, kind and accommodating. Once they were alone, however, he slammed Stiles up against a wall and made sure Stiles was aware that in their marriage, Theo was in charge. Stiles would do what he was told and nothing more. Each time they were allowed time to get to know each other, Theo was a gentleman when someone else was around. The moment they were alone, Theo would slap Stiles around, telling him how things were going to be, how Stiles should feel blessed that he was allowed to marry him. The slapping turned into shoving, then punching and kicking. Somehow, Theo managed to keep all the marks below the neckline where nobody would ever see it.

Stiles had tried to go to his father, more than once. His father let him know how important this marriage was, how he needed this connection with Lord Raeken that would open the door to lords even more important. It would bring their family prestige and importance. Power and money. The two things everyone wanted in this kingdom. Even over their family member’s happiness and wellbeing. Stiles even went to his best friend in the world, Scott, but even he was enthralled with the young lord, telling Stiles to give it time, that he should consider himself lucky. It seemed like Theo had talked to everyone Stiles knew and turned them against him. Nobody would believe him. He could flash the bruises, the many bruises and even some broken ribs – he was sure they were broken – but at this point, he knew he would be blamed somehow and would be vilified. At this point he was simply a nervous groom and nothing more.

On top of all the beatings, Theo had Stiles absolutely terrified at the prospect of the Wolf Lord coming to the wedding. Prince Derek Hale, known as the Wolf Lord due to his werewolf heritage, was the son of the High Queen Talia Hale who lived in the north. She was the most powerful royal in the country and as her son, the Wolf Lord got whatever he wanted. Just like his late brother, Lord Michael Hale, known as Michael the Greedy behind his back. Lord Michael had raised taxes, demanded the tithe money from the church, and most horrifyingly, he’d claimed the Right.

Also known as Jus Primae Noctis or Right of the First Night, he had the right to claim the virginity of a new bride. He would come to the wedding, claim the Right and take the bride away to a hotel or his home overnight. The bride would always come home bloody and bruised. Word had it that the Queen hated this ritual and banned it in her part of the kingdom. She was the one who would send money and raise the family in power after her son had taken the Right.

Theo was convinced that if the Wolf Lord showed up at the wedding, he would claim Stiles for the night. So far, he’d been Lord of the area for a year after his brother was killed in battle – some claimed he was killed trying to run away from the battle by his own men – and had not claimed any Rights or attended any weddings.

Stiles had seen him once when he’d come to introduce himself to his father, the Sheriff. It was terrifying. Derek Hale was huge! At least half a foot taller than him and so wide he almost had to turn to get in the doorway. Werewolves were known to be larger than humans, but even Lord Michael had been smaller. The Wolf Lord had hair as black as onyx and eyes like emeralds, all of which made Stiles heart beat wildly. He’d never seen someone as gorgeous as the Wolf Lord. Stiles, wanting to make a good impression, had bowed low and gracefully and looked up only to see Lord Derek flash red eyes at him. His own eyes had gone wide and quickly lowered, grateful for the moment when his father dismissed him. Had he done something to anger the lord? Whatever the reason, hearing that he was attending his wedding made fear sit like a rock in his stomach.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles woke up on the morning of his wedding and immediately ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach, groaning from the pain the movement caused. His entire life was about to change. He was going to spend the rest of his days with a man who hated him and enjoyed beating him severely. Flushing the toilet, he went to the mirror and lifted his shirt up gingerly and groaned. He was a mess. His fiancé had made sure he would behave himself by giving him an extra beating last night. For the first time, he’d used an implement. A short whip that bit into his skin and drew blood each time. His back was covered in bruises from the kicks he’d earned trying to escape the whip and over the top of the bruises were bites and welts from the whip. His front was more of the same, with the addition of swollen, broken ribs, which made it hard to breathe. The most shocking pain had come from having his nipples whipped, the delicate skin broken and scabbed over. He guessed he was lucky that Theo had only demanded he remove his shirt and not his pants. The fear over what he would do to his ass and crotch only made those parts shrivel up and try to crawl inside him.

He knew Lydia would be there soon to make sure he was dressed properly, so it was time to start the day. He slid a dressing gown over his pajamas and made his way to the kitchen. His father and breakfast were already there. He slid gingerly into the seat and sipped at his coffee.

“You know what I expect from you today,” his father stated, reading the newspaper and not even looking at him.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles said quietly.

“You will not make a scene and you will make this family proud.” Again, this was said from behind the paper.

“Yes, sir.”

He slowly ate his toast, avoiding his beloved bacon because he knew the grease would have him over the toilet again. When his father was done eating, he lowered the paper and nailed Stiles with his blue eyes, practically pinning him to the chair with his gaze. “If Prince Derek shows up today and claims the Right, you will go with him quietly and without argument, are we clear? Anything else would be considered disrespect and an insult. Who knows what would happen. Are we clear? Or should you have a talk with your fiancé about it?”

Stiles was stunned. His father knew about the abuse? And obviously condoned it, if his statement was anything to go by. “No, sir, I’m clear.”

“Good. Now, go get dressed, we need to leave in an hour,” he said and left the room without another word.

Sitting there, Stiles looked around at his childhood home. It used to be filled with so much light and love. His mother had coddled him and loved him and his father with all her heart. At that time, his father had been much the same as her, loving Stiles, spoiling him as much as he could, hugging and kissing him. Bedtime stories were a family ritual with his parents telling him stories using their voices for the different characters. They laughed and played together and loved each other. It was an idyllic childhood. When she died, his father had withdrawn into an alcoholic cloud. Stiles had barely existed to the man who lived a life of working his job and getting drunk. When he’d almost lost his job due to errors made when he was hung over, he’d cleaned up his life. He and Stiles had tried to reconcile, but his father apparently saw too much of his late wife in Stiles honey colored eyes. They never got back to that loving relationship and became more or less roommates. When John had announced Stiles’ marriage to Theo, Stiles realized he wasn’t a roommate, he was a commodity.

Wrapping himself in memories of his mother, he left the room and finished packing the few belongings Theo was going to allow him and showered slowly before getting dressed.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“He’s here! Stiles, he’s here!” Lydia whisper-yelled.

“I know, he’s already up at the altar,” Stiles mocked her.

Lydia narrowed her eyes and flicked his ear. “I’m not talking about Theo, asshole. I’m talking about Prince Derek Hale! He’s here! He and his guards are sitting in the back of the church. They already spoke to your father.”

Stiles paled, which was saying something as he was already pasty white from the injuries he had and all the weight he’d lost (which he didn’t really have to lose, already being thin to start with).

Lydia looked at him and, being his only friend, saw right to the heart of his worries. “Do you think he’ll claim the Right?”

Shrugging, Stiles pretended like he was straightening his waistcoat.

“What will you do if he does?”

“Go along with it, what else can I do?”

Lydia embraced him, gently for once, and rubbed his back lightly. “I’m sorry, Stiles. At least he’s really handsome and he seems nice. I haven’t heard anything about him being cruel or mean. That’s gotta mean something, right?”

Giving a small nod, Stiles hugged her back. “Maybe.”

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

The wedding went off without a hitch. Stiles was grateful for the church being full, it guaranteed that Theo didn’t have a chance to hit him. Though when they kissed for the first time, Theo bit his lip before giving him a warning look. Stiles kept sucking on his lip after that, trying to hid the fact that it was bloody.

They were in the receiving line when a shadow fell in front of them and Prince Derek appeared. Stiles and Theo bowed low and Derek nodded at them. Stiles stomach twisted into a knot, his breathing becoming shallow and quick in his panic.

“I want to offer my congratulations,” Derek said, his voice powerful but gentle.

“Thank you, your highness,” Theo replied.

Derek turned to look at Stiles and before he could reply, Theo’s fingers dug into his side and he flinched but lowered his eyes, staying quiet. He could have sworn Derek had looked at his lip and flashed his eyes again, but he was so nervous, he wasn’t sure.

The prince stood there for another moment before he nodded at them and walked away.

“You do not make eye contact with the prince, you fucking idiot. Keep your damn mouth shut or you won’t survive your wedding night,” Theo said, completely contradicting his earlier statement of flirting with the werewolf.

“Yes sir,” he responded, finally able to breathe, now that the Wolf Lord hadn’t claimed the Right.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

The reception went as well as it could. Speeches and toasts were made (all lies), gifts were given. Theo had nixed the idea of a first dance since Stiles was such a spaz when he moved. Other couples danced and Theo even danced with some of the single young men and women. Stiles was ordered to stay at the table. He saw out the corner of his eye that Prince Derek spoke to several people but for the most part he stayed at his table, talking to the contingent he’d brought with him. At one point he laughed and Stiles was enchanted with the sound. As terrifying as the Wolf Lord could be, he was beautiful and his laugh was contagious. Stiles smiled in the direction of the table and then gasped and lowered his head when he realized the prince was looking at him.

The night finally began to wind down and people were getting ready to leave. Suddenly, Prince Derek approached them and Stiles lowered his eyes, ready to say goodbye to the handsome ‘wolf.

“Prince Derek, saying goodbye for the night?” Theo asked loudly, wanting as much attention on him as he could.

“Actually, I came over for another reason,” the prince said, shooting Stiles a quick glance.

“How can I be of assistance?” Theo replied, smirking as he, too, shot a look at Stiles.

Meanwhile, Stiles felt like he might hyperventilate or throw up.

“I am invoking the Right of Jus Primae Noctis,” Derek announced, looking between Theo and Stiles.

“Of course, your highness, and I am honored by your request,” Theo grinned widely. “I have to say I am surprised. I mean,” Theo lowered his voice. “He isn’t much to look at if you know what I mean.”

Prince Derek’s green eyes went red as he glared at Theo. “First of all, it is not a request, it is a decree, an order. Second of all, if you don’t see the gift in front of you then it is my pleasure to show him just how beautiful he is. Stiles, come with me.”

“Yes, your highness,” Theo said before turning to Stiles.

Stiles mouth was hanging open, even as he kept his eyes lowered respectfully. He was about to step forward toward the prince when Theo grabbed him. “You will do everything he says, everything he asks, do you hear me?” Stiles nodded frantically as Theo’s fingers seemed to dig right into one of the welts from the whip. “If he has any complaints when he gives you back, you will think what I did to you last night was a gentle hug. Got it?” Stiles nodded again and Theo hugged him, all the while, squeezing his ribs and digging his fingers into various wounds. By the time Stiles stepped forward toward Derek, only a minute had passed, but he was nearly wheezing from the pain that was throbbing through his body.

Derek gently wrapped an arm around Stiles waist and helped balance him as they made their way out of the reception hall. Stiles’ face was burning red as people applauded. He hated knowing that they all knew he was going to be used by the prince like a common whore.

He was eased slowly into a car seat and Stiles finally looked at Derek whose face was set in a scowl. What had he done? Were the prince’s true colors finally going to be seen?

The prince got in next to him and the car began the journey to the prince’s home. Stiles kept his gaze down, but snuck peaks at the ‘wolf next to him. Was he pissed? Was he going to beat Stiles for being covered in bruises? He’d said that Stiles was beautiful, did he mean it? Did he just say it because Theo was being a dickhead?

Unsure of what he was supposed to do, Stiles jumped when the prince took his hand. Suddenly, his pain eased and he could breathe fully for the first time in days if not weeks. He couldn’t help but look over at the prince in shock.

“I’m taking your pain, little one. Just try to relax. I won’t hurt you,” Derek told him, his green eyes gentle and sincere.

Stiles looked down at their hands and was shocked to see little black lines tracing up Derek’s hand as his pain continued to abate. He rested his head back against the seat and let the tears fall that had been building up. He couldn’t believe this was how things had turned out. Derek was everything he never could have hoped for. Kind, gentle, and he was taking Stiles pain! He’d heard of the mysterious ability, knew that Derek was feeling the pain as it passed into him and his werewolf healing was making it disappear. How he’d deserved such kindness, he didn’t know.

“Thank you,” he whispered, knowing the ‘wolf could hear him.

“You’re welcome, Stiles,” Derek whispered back.

The rest of the drive was silent, the prince never letting go of his hand. Stiles had dropped down into a trance, he was so pain free. He felt like he was floating.

“We’re here, Stiles,” his gentle voice broke the quiet and Stiles looked up at him, knowing he must look drowsy. “Come on.” The werewolf gave him a smile and helped him from the car. Stiles immediately became more alert as the pain began to ease back in just enough to make him clear-headed.

The prince’s mansion was huge, set against the backdrop of a huge forest known as the Preserve. Stiles knew his mouth was hanging open as they walked into a tall, gleaming room filled with art and furniture that was worth more than his entire house. Derek didn’t let him linger, though, and kept them moving through the house and up several sets of stairs.

Servants opened a set of double doors and they stepped into what Stiles assumed was Derek’s suite. Derek murmured something to one of the servants who nodded and hurried away. Stiles gaped as they walked inside. The room was like a loft with vaulted ceilings and a second level that was visible from the first, connected by a beautiful spiral staircase with a wrought iron handrail. It looked like his bedroom was up there, he could see a bed and a couple of doors up there. The bottom floor had an open concept with a living area with a couple of couches and a TV, a small library section with chairs and several bookcases, and even a kitchenette with an expensive looking coffee/espresso maker and a mini fridge. Stiles wanted to move in right now. It was like everything he loved in a room, if he’d even been able to imagine something so fabulous.

“This is amazing,” he said quietly, not knowing if he was allowed to talk.

Derek smiled, looking pleased. “Thank you, I’m glad you like it. Feel free to wander around and look. We can watch a movie, if you’d like. I know you don’t have a television, so we can watch whatever you want. There’s snacks in the cupboards over there,” he pointed in the direction of the kitchenette. “There is also a bathroom over there and one upstairs in the bedroom. I ordered some pajamas for you and they are in the bathroom if you’d like to change. I’m going to change too, so we’ll meet back up in a few minutes. Sound good?”

Stiles nodded, feeling lost. This was nothing like he’d expected. Derek hadn’t attacked and raped him as soon as they got here, he wasn’t being an asshole. He was treating Stiles like an honored guest. Pajamas? Absolutely! He desperately wanted out of this suit. Finding the bathroom easily, he changed and used the facilities before slipping into the comfortable cotton pajama pants and top. They were in a beautiful shade of rusty red that happened to be Stiles’ favorite color. There was even a pair of warm socks and brown slippers. Everything fit perfectly.

Coming out of the bathroom, he smelled the coffee right away. Derek was standing there in a pair pajamas quite similar to Stiles’, only in gray. He looked amazing out of his princely regalia. His broad shoulders almost strained the fabric. Stiles wondered what it would be like to be touched by gentle hands like his. Right now, those hands were pouring coffee into two cups and Stiles moved to join him.

“How do you like your coffee?” Derek asked him.

Stunned again, that a prince was serving him, he stuttered out his answer. “Um, c-cream and su-sugar please. I like it sweet.”

“Ok, pale and sweet, just like you,” Derek teased with a beautiful smile, fixing the coffee and handing it to him.

Stiles blushed and whispered his thanks as he drank the coffee. It was amazing! Hot, caffeinated bliss!

Derek was watching him and grinned. “There is plenty more, just help yourself. You don’t have to ask for anything while you’re here, just take it. If you want something that isn’t here, just ask the servants outside the door. That is their job. Also, you can talk to me just like a regular person. Inside this room, I’m just Derek Hale. Not Prince Derek or even the Wolf Lord as I know you all call me.” He saw Stiles blush and look down. “Hey, I don’t mind it. It’s better than Michael the Greedy, which was spot on, by the way. I loved my brother, but he was a greedy asshole.” He winked at Stiles.

Stiles giggled, he couldn’t help it. He held his coffee carefully and let himself laugh for the first time in months. Derek grinned at him and they both broke into full laughter. They were laughing so hard, Derek bent at the waist as Stiles held his hand across his aching ribs. Derek stood, seeing him holding his ribs and still smiling, took his hand. The black lines appeared across his hand again and Stiles giggles eased into a hum of relief.

“Thank you, your highness,” he said.

“In this room, when we are alone, I am just Derek, okay?” Derek reminded him firmly.

“Okay, um, Derek,” Stiles said hesitantly.

Derek beamed at him happily. “Thank you, Stiles. I like hearing my name from your lips.” A knock at the door interrupted the heated look Derek was giving him and he went to the door and thanked the person on the other side. He came back carrying a box. “Take your shirt off please.”

Stiles stomach dropped. It was time. Oh shit. How was he going to go through with this. Sure, he know knew Derek was a thousand times better than Theo, but he was still a virgin and he still knew it was going to hurt like hell. Especially knowing Derek, as a werewolf, had a knot.

Seeing his distress, Derek pointed at the box in his hand that he then set on the counter near them. “This is a first aid kit. I want to look at your wounds.”

Relief made him gasp and he blushed deeply. “Oh, okay.” He unbuttoned his shirt, each button revealing not only his pale, creamy skin, but dark bruises and welts from the whip Theo had used. Hearing a low sound, he looked up and saw Derek’s eyes were a deep scarlet, a growl filling the room, echoing off the walls.

Stiles backed up, head lowered, hands up, trying to look as unassuming as possible.

The growl stopped immediately and Derek held his own hands up. “I’m sorry, little one. I’m not angry at you and I swear I will never hurt you. Just… seeing your wounds, it angers me that somebody would hurt you like that,” Derek explained, his voice soft.

Stiles relaxed and silently continued taking his shirt off, trying to hold back his tears. Nobody… _nobody_ had ever cared that he was being abused. His own father knew about it and hadn’t done anything about it. He’d even threatened to send him to Theo. He took a shuddering breath and broke down. He’d never experienced kindness like Derek’s and it overwhelmed him.

Large, muscular arms gently enfolded him and he rested his head against Derek’s chest, sobbing with heartache, relief, and bone deep weariness.

“Oh, little one. I’m so sorry you’ve been so hurt. If I could beat him up for you I would. Unfortunately, as sheriff, there isn’t much I can do,” Derek murmured in his ear. “At least you’re married now and it will be over, right?”

Stiles pulled back enough to look up into those warm, sympathetic eyes. “It wasn’t my dad,” he told him.

Derek frowned. “Then who was it?”

“My fiancé, well, husband now. Theo did it,” Stiles felt such freedom in telling someone who was willing to listen, who wanted to know who was hurting him so badly.

“Excuse me a second, please,” Derek said, letting go of Stiles and stepping away. His face morphed into a partial wolf, his eyes glowing red as a loud, long snarl of absolute rage ripped through the room. He roared his displeasure, his hands in claws and he speared a nearby pillow and ripped it to shreds, growling and snarling.

This time, Stiles wasn’t scared. In fact, he was comforted. He knew that Derek was angry on his behalf. He found himself wishing those claws were ripping Theo in half. But picturing his smirking face on that pillow was enough.

A couple of minutes passed before Derek calmed down, picking up the pieces of pillow and throwing them in the nearby garbage can.

“Thank you,” Stiles said, once Derek returned and picked up his coffee cup, taking a deep drink.

“Why are you thanking me?” Derek quirked his head to the side and Stiles found it adorable. If you could find something on such a large man adorable.

“Nobody has ever been angry on my behalf. My father even knows about it and instead of defending me, he threatened to send me to Theo if I didn’t behave. I just… I’ve been living with this ever since my father arranged the marriage and it’s nice to see someone sort of on my side for once,” Stiles said shyly.

Derek ran his finger down Stiles cheek. “I’m not ‘sort of’ on your side, I am completely on your side. This is horrible.” He put down his coffee and helped Stiles take off his shirt, his lips tight as he saw the extent of his injuries. “This is abuse and it is illegal. I don’t care if your father is a high standing sheriff or if Raeken is the son of a lord. This is inexcusable.”

“There is no way to stop it,” Stiles told him. “You can charge him with a crime, but he’ll just come back and do it twice as bad. Ten times as bad.”

“Let’s worry about that later. I’m going to take care of your injuries,” Derek said, his voice absolute.

Stiles nodded and moved to the stool Derek pulled over and sat down. Derek circled him, gently touching him here and there. “Oh, little one, I am so sorry for what you’ve been through.”

Derek was obviously frustrated and upset and Stiles just wanted to be held in his arms again. Derek opened the first aid kit and got out a strange looking bottle and a handful of cotton balls.

“Luckily, you are here in a royal house that has medicines that aren’t available to the general public. My emissary, Deaton, has come up with a new healing potion for humans. It is still in the testing phases, but he assures me it is safe. It might burn as I apply it, but the healing properties should work quickly. Stay as still as possible, okay?” Derek’s voice was calm and reassuring and Stiles nodded, sitting straight and still.

The cotton touched his bruises and he felt a tingle and a slight sting and it was okay, he could handle it. Then he touched one of the open welts and couldn’t contain his yelp of pain. It burned like he was getting touched by fire.

“I’m sorry, sweet, I’ll try to take as much of the pain as I can, but I’ll just try to get it done as quickly as possible,” Derek said sympathetically.

The next part were the welts on his nipples and Derek growled softly as Stiles whimpered in pain.

Stiles found a focal point in one of the buttons on Derek’s pajamas and gritted his teeth. He breathed in Derek’s warm, earthy smell and wished he could snuggle into him. He’d never reacted physically to someone like this. Sure he found people attractive, but he wanted to be closer to Derek. He didn’t understand it. Wasn’t he supposed to be filled with fear? Wasn’t he supposed to be ravished by now? Ruined by the cruel Wolf Lord? Instead, he was comfortable (other than the burning medicine), he was being cared for, he was receiving sympathy and concern. Why couldn’t Derek be his husband? The thought of returning to Theo after being here, after feeling this… this wonderful attraction and care, it was unfathomable. He wanted to stay forever.

Derek lightly touched the cotton to the corner of his mouth where Theo bit him before moving to his back and he twitched at the first sensation of burning before concentrating on his coffee cup. He wished Derek was still in front of him.

“Stiles, what did he use on you? What are these welts from?” Derek’s voice was hard.

“Whip.”

A growl vibrated the air behind him before Derek got control of himself again. They were both quiet until Derek was finished and came back around. He dug around in his first aid box and came out with a bottle of liquid.

“Okay, this one you may have heard of, it helps heal bones from the inside out,” Derek said and smiled when he saw Stiles’ eyes grow wide.

“That stuff is rare and really expensive! Not even the hospitals can afford it,” Stiles said in awe.

“It pays to be royal,” Derek said with a wink. “Deaton said it smells like ass and tastes even worse, so, I’m going to get you a shot of whiskey to drink right after. Supposedly it helps wash the taste away and make you not care so much about it,” he said as he walked back to the door. Apparently, the servant had been waiting for him and handed him a bottle of whiskey. The prince poured some in a cup and then some of the healing potion in a cup. He handed the cup to Stiles and grimaced. “Bottoms up.”

Stiles tried not to breathe in, but made a face when the smell hit him. “Ugh. Cheers,” he muttered. He threw back the medicine and made a grabby hand at the whiskey which Derek gave him. He drank it quickly, groaning as it burned all the way down. “Blech,” Stiles said, making a face.

They stood there a minute, Derek staring at him expectantly. Stiles was about to ask what he was waiting for when his side grabbed and felt like it was cramping. “Oh god!”

Derek grabbed him and held him tightly. “Let it work, little one. It is knitting your ribs, healing them. Hold on to me, I’ll keep you safe,” he whispered.

Stiles slid his arms around Derek, letting the ‘wolf encompass him, holding him together. Occasional whimpers escaped him as his ribs felt like they were being moved and molded. It felt odd and painful and he was so grateful for Derek’s presence. The large man was running one hand up and down Stiles’ back, his other hand gripping the back of his neck, massaging lightly. Several minutes passed and he never wanted to leave, but eventually the strange sensations eased and he could take a deep breath without any pain. It was a miracle. Derek was a miracle. “Thank you, Derek. I haven’t been able to breathe properly for weeks. It feels amazing.”

“You are very welcome, Stiles. Come, look in the mirror.” Derek led him to the bathroom and the full size mirror on the back of the door. Stiles gasped as he glimpsed his reflection. The bruises and welts were gone. Completely healed. He ran his hand down his chest, turning this way and that, seeing his new appearance. His skin was back to its porcelain, pure condition. The only marks now were his moles and though he’d never liked them, it was nice to see them again now that they weren’t camouflaged by bruises. Turning, he looked over his shoulder and grinned at his healed back. Then he looked at Derek, standing behind him in the small bathroom and gave him a big smile. “Thank you, Derek. Thank you so, so much. You have no idea what you’ve done for me.” Without hesitation, he wrapped his thin arms around the large werewolf and hugged him tightly.

Derek returned the hug, squeezing him, his nose buried in Stiles neck, breathing deeply. “You are very welcome.”

They separated after a moment and returned to the living room, refreshing their coffee on the way. Derek pulled out a variety of snacks and put them on the coffee table, smiling happily when Stiles dove in and grabbed a bag of chips. It was easy to eat now that he was pain free and his stomach was settled. He felt the effect of the alcohol, relaxing him and making him feel like his old self. The person he was before Theo showed up and ruined him.

Derek showed him his movie collection and Stiles chose one he’d heard about, something about superheroes and was excited to learn more. His village was very poor and television and movies just weren’t available. This was the height of luxury and he would soak up every second until it was time to leave. He didn’t even want to sleep tonight for risk of missing something wonderful.

He frequently grinned at Derek as they watched the movie, talking about it, discussing the different things he’d never seen before, his hands flailing as he demonstrated his thoughts. Derek kept up with him, smiling, not irritated in the least with his chatter as most people were.

When the movie was over, Derek ordered food delivered and they both gorged themselves on pizza while watching a second movie.

Finally, Derek turned the television off and turned to Stiles. He found his nerves had faded. If Derek was to be his first, he thought maybe it was a good thing. Derek was kind and gentle, he would probably be so in bed as well.

“Thank you for tonight, Derek. This day started out as one of the worst of my life and now, it is the best day I’ve ever had and I owe it all to you. Thank you,” Stiles said sincerely, putting his hand on Derek’s, hoping to convey his gratitude.

Derek placed his other hand on top of Stiles’. “You are very welcome. I know I invoked the Right, but I will not take you unwillingly. This is your choice now. You owe me nothing. I would release you completely, but I am completely taken by you, Stiles. You are kind, intelligent, funny as hell, and so damn beautiful and I want you very badly. But because I care about you, I want it to be your choice. There is a guest room right next door and you can sleep there if you’d prefer, it is ready and waiting, should you like to go.”

Stiles looked at him, surprised, then shyly, the compliments were so foreign, he didn’t know how to handle them. He cares for me, he thought, he wants me. Looking at the Wolf Lord, Prince Derek, Derek, the kind and gentle man he’d come to know over the last few hours. He wanted him as well. He wanted to run his hands over that tan flesh, through that dark hair, feel a kiss that didn’t end in pain.

“I care for you, too, Derek, and I want to stay. It would be my honor,” he said shyly.

Derek smiled and it was so beautiful, Stiles gasped.

“It will be _my_ honor, Stiles,” Derek said and stood. He swept Stiles into his arms and carried him up the spiral staircase.

Stiles would have liked to admire the intricate ironwork, but he was in Derek’s arms gazing at his gorgeous face, admiring the stubble lining his beautiful jawline. He reached up in wonder and traced his finger along that line. He felt a strange vibration in Derek’s chest and realized he was making a sound like a cat’s purr. It was lovely and comforting. He continued his exploration of Derek’s face and neck, touching his ears, his lips, which were full and soft. He ran his fingers down his neck and along his collar bone above the line of his pajama top. Stiles abruptly realized he’d never put his own top back on. Shrugging mentally, he figured it was one less piece of clothing to put on.

They arrived in Derek’s bedroom and the prince laid him gently on the down comforter. Stiles sank into the soft bed and sighed happily. He could do some serious sleeping here. Then all thoughts of sleep left his mind as Derek pulled his top off revealing a stunning six pack and pecs that made Stiles’ mouth water.

“You’re gor-gorgeous,” Stiles whispered.

Derek smiled, pleased, and yanked down his pants, sans underwear. Stiles whimpered at the sight. Derek was large due to being a werewolf and that size was reflected in _every_ body part. How the hell was that going to fit?

“I’ll prepare you enough, don’t worry,” Derek told him and Stiles realized he’d said it out loud. “By the time I enter you, you will be eager and ready. I will make sure nothing hurts you, I promise.”

“Okay then,” Stiles replied, comforted and sure. He held his arms up and Derek, eyes flaring red for a moment, crawled onto the bed and lay next to Stiles, arms enfolding each other.

Derek traced his fingers down Stiles’ face until he reached his lips. Looking into those honey eyes, he waited until Stiles lifted his chin in permission. Their lips met and Stiles sighed with the utter perfection of it all. Softly they kissed, their lips molding together, moving and learning the other. Derek explored his mouth, sliding his tongue between his lips, tasting, learning, loving. Stiles moaned and met his tongue with his own, beginning an erotic dance that Derek led passionately. As they kissed, Derek slid Stiles pants and boxers down until the slim man took over and kicked them off his feet. Derek eased on top of Stiles, who opened his legs so Derek could settle into the cradle of his body. Thrusting his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, Derek moved his hips until they were both grinding and thrusting against one another.

Stiles was overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through him. The feel of Derek’s cock moving and throbbing against him made him pant with need. He’d only ever touched himself and that was always quick and efficient so his father didn’t hear. This heat, the passion, was too much, too overwhelming and he knew he was going to explode at any second.

He ripped his lips from Derek’s and gasped, moaning loudly. “Derek, I’m gonna, gonna…”

“Yes, little one, come for me,” Derek moaned, grinding harder into him. “I want to feel it.”

“Ah god!” Stiles cried out, the pressure and need welling until he gave a loud scream and came, thrusting against Derek as emptied himself.

Derek buried his face in his neck, smelling him and licking up his neck, before drawing his skin into his mouth, sucking and licking as he made a mark. When he was satisfied, he leaned up, kneeling between Stiles legs, looking satisfied at Stiles’ drunken face. He gathered up some of the come off Stiles’ belly and sucked it from his fingers, moaning at the taste.

Stiles eyes nearly crossed at the sight of the prince sucking on his come, his cock giving a valiant twitch. He was still young enough to get hard quickly and knew he was on his way.

Derek gathered more come and reached down to circle around Stiles’ hole as he reached under the pillow to grab the lube hidden there. While Stiles had played with his hole a little, he’d never penetrated himself, too scared to explore further. When Derek slid a finger inside him, he gasped at the burn and stretch which quickly turned to need and want.

“You are so tight, little one,” Derek groaned. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” He leaned down and captured Stiles’ lips with his own as he slowly stretched him from one to three fingers. By that point Stiles was fully hard again, making delicious sounds of need.

“I’m ready, Derek, please I’m ready,” Stiles said with a whimper. He had never felt anything like this. Derek’s fingers inside him made him feel owned, loved, cared for. He needed more and he wanted it _now_. “Now, Derek!”

Grinning, Derek sat up between Stiles’ legs. “Your wish is my command,” he said. He pulled Stiles’ thighs up and over his own as he leaned down and lined himself up. “Deep breath, little one,” he watched Stiles breathe in and in one motion he slid into Stiles until their hips met. The air was filled with moans and cries of ecstasy. “You are so fucking tight, holy shit, oh god, I think I’m gonna come!” Derek reached down and grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed hard, trying to gain control.

Stiles’ eyes had rolled back with the intense ecstasy he was feeling. It was incredible, he never could have imagined it would be like this. Derek was huge inside him, filling him, completing him. Opening his eyes, he saw Derek fighting for control and it pulled at his heart… and his cock. Knowing this ‘wolf was at the edge of his control because of him was an aphrodisiac.

Finally in control, Derek pulled back before thrusting in again, enjoying the cries he got from Stiles. He continued to slowly thrust until he could see Stiles was ready to go out of his mind. Leaning forward he slid his hands under Stiles’ shoulders until he could grasp them from behind. Pulling Stiles toward him with his hands, he thrust at the same time. Grinning at the grunt Stiles gave, he began pulling and thrusting harder.

“Yes, yes, _yes_!” Stiles began yelling with each thrust. He was going out of his mind with this erotic dream he got to live.

Derek relaxed the hold he had on his wolf and let his eyes go crimson. “Mine,” he growled.

“Yours,” Stiles repeated.

Several thrusts later, Stiles felt something growing inside him. The knot. He’d forgotten. Oh god, Derek was already huge, what was going to happen when his knot was full?

“My knot is growing, little one, try to stay relaxed,” Derek said, obviously seeing his worry.

Stiles took several slow breaths, letting the need and desire wash over him. He felt each thrust as it rubbed against his prostate, little shocks of ecstasy. He moaned as the knot brushed over his rim, enjoying the extra fullness it brought.

“Okay, little one, one last one, here we go,” Derek warned and with a sharp thrust and pull on Stiles’ shoulders, he pushed his swollen knot inside him, locking it inside him. “Stiles, you feel so wonderful. My wolf is so happy right now, so satisfied.”

“So… full,” Stiles moaned, sweat dripping down his temples.

Derek picked him up until he was sitting on his lap while he knelt on the bed. He began grinding up into the smaller man, circling his hips, making sure his knot rubbed on his prostate on each pass. Stiles began undulating on him and Derek looked enchanted, those red eyes staring right into him. Everything built up inside Stiles. He wished it was Derek, he wished Derek was his husband, he wished Derek was his and that he was Derek’s. Unknowingly he whispered out loud, “I wish I was yours, I wish you were mine.” He never realized Derek heard him.

Increasing the pace and intensity, Derek worked Stiles into a frenzy, reaching between them to grab his cock and pump it quickly. With a scream, Stiles came, trembling and shaking, a tear streaking down his cheek from the intensity.

Stiles’ body tensing and clenching around his cock set off Derek’s orgasm, a growl ripping from his throat as he filled Stiles with his come. The younger man relished in knowing his insides were marked by Derek. He might have to go home after, but he would take part of Derek with him.

Derek collapsed against him, panting and occasionally twitching as his cock continued to come inside him. After a moment, Derek lowered them to the bed on their sides, snuggling Stiles up close to him. The ‘wolf hummed in his ear. “It will be about twenty minutes, little one. Are you okay? Are you hurting?”

Stiles cuddled closer until their foreheads were leaning against each other. “I am wonderful. Nothing hurts,” he murmured with a lazy smile.

“I’m glad,” Derek returned his smile and gave him a soft kiss which turned into more kisses, which turned into several minutes worth of kisses.

“I don’t want to go home tomorrow,” Stiles whined after they separated.

“I don’t want you to go home tomorrow,” Derek said, punctuated with a kiss.

Stiles emotions swelled. “I really don’t want to go,” he said with a whimper, tears spilling over his whiskey eyes.

Derek pulled him closer, tucking Stiles’ head under his chin. “Little one, please don’t cry, you’re breaking my heart.”

“I just…,” Stiles sniffled. “I just feel like this is what I’ve always wanted when I thought of love and affection. I mean, I know I’m just here because of the Right, but I know that I will never feel anything like this with Theo. I’ve experienced heaven and I have to go back to hell.”

Derek frowned, his eyes glowing red though Stiles couldn’t see. His mouth tightened as he seemed to be considering something before he nodded to himself. “Just relax for now, little one. I’m here now.”

Stiles remained snuggled into him until his knot receded enough to pull out. Derek carried him into the bathroom and filled the tub with soothing bath salts before seating them both inside. They talked quietly, never mentioning that the end of their time together was coming. Like it was a first date, they got to know one another, books they liked, things they liked to do. Though the worlds they lived in were near opposite, they found they had a lot in common.

When they returned to the bedroom, they crawled under the blanket and lay together, Stiles’ head on Derek’s chest, their legs entwined. With a hand brushing down his back, Stiles quickly fell to sleep. He never saw when Derek eased out from under him and left the room.

By the time Stiles woke up the next morning, Derek was back in the bed with him.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles woke up and saw Derek was still sound asleep. He went into the bathroom and found a toothbrush still in the package and a clean towel. He showered and brushed his teeth before getting back into his wedding slacks and dress shirt. Going back in the bedroom, he saw Derek still sprawled, so he crept downstairs and asked one of the servants to bring breakfast for him and Derek.

He found a book to read to pass the time after exploring every inch of the room. He could easily live here the rest of his life. This was heaven.

When the food arrived, he carried it carefully up to the bed. Setting it on the side table he crawled onto the bed and kissed Derek. “Wake up my wolf prince,” he sang softly. His heart leapt at the smile that grew on Derek’s face.

“Mmm, my Stiles,” he moaned, pulling Stiles onto him with a “ooph!” and kissed him. “This is the perfect way to wake up.”

“I brought you breakfast,” Stiles said shyly.

“Stiles! Thank you,” Derek said, looking very pleased. “That was very sweet of you.”

“The, uh, servant said this was your favorite,” Stiles said, grabbing the tray and balancing it on Derek’s lap after he sat up.

“Oh yeah, steak and eggs, perfect thing in the morning,” Derek growled and dug in.

Stiles took his plate of toast and eggs and began eating, finding an odd joy in watching Derek eat the food he’d brought up.

Derek cut a piece of steak and casually fed it to Stiles, as if they’d done it every day for years. Stiles enjoyed every minute of their breakfast and seared each moment into his memory. This entire experience would be what kept him going in the years to come.

Later, Stiles was back downstairs reading while Derek showered. When the prince came down, he looked the part of the prince once more. But he was still Stiles’ Derek, he hadn’t put up a wall or a front, which Stiles was so grateful for. Derek went to the door and talked to a servant who handed him a large envelope.

Coming over, Derek sat beside Stiles and turned to face him. “Can we talk?”

Stiles looked at him questioningly. “Of course, what’s up?”

“I have never invoked the Right before, did you know that?”

“I hadn’t heard of you doing it, so I was pretty sure this was the first time,” Stiles confirmed.

“Do you know why I did it?” Derek’s eyes were intense, searing into him.

Stiles simply shook his head.

“I saw you for the first time when I met your father. I wanted you immediately. I could easily have taken you that day and made you mine,” Derek said bluntly.

“I wish you had,” Stiles said. He realized it made sense now why Derek’s eyes had flashed red at him that day at his house. Derek’s eyes flashed red with emotion, so if he wanted Stiles (he wants Stiles!), that makes sense.

“Me too. I went home and talked to my mother. She wanted me to find someone who would benefit the kingdom to mate with. So I waited and looked at the candidates she sent over. I found nobody. All I could see was your face, your beautiful eyes. Then I heard you were getting married and I knew I was losing you because you found someone to love. So, selfishly, I decided to invoke the Right, to give myself one night with you. Then at the wedding, I saw him bite you when you kissed at the altar. I smelled the new and old wounds on your skin. I saw your misery and how much weight you’d lost since the last time I saw you. Then I invoked the Right to take you away and heal you and make you feel better. To my shock, you wanted me back and my heart soared. Stiles, I’ve fallen in love with you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, but now that I know you, I _know_ I am in love with you. I don’t expect you to say it back, it’s too soon for it to be real,” his voice and eyes were completely sincere, giving credence to his words.

Stiles put his hand on Derek’s knee. “You know I was terrified of you the first time I saw you. I saw you flash your eyes and thought I’d angered you for some reason. Then Theo found out you were coming to the wedding and started talking about the possibility of you invoking the Right. He told me how you’d rip me apart and hurt me. It’s okay, Derek, calm down,” Stiles said as Derek began growling. “You proved him wrong almost immediately with the way you talked to me and took my pain. I was attracted to you from the start and then you turn out to be this kind, wonderful, giving man and I came to care for you deeply. I do care about you. I _wish_ I could fall in love with you because I know it would be the easiest, most natural thing in the world,” he said, his eyes filling with tears as he began to cry. “I would love to love you, to be here with you and see those eyes turn red when you want me and feel those hands soothe me, and feel the passion between us. But it can’t happen,” he sobbed out. “I have to go back and I hate it. I hate it there! My best friend didn’t believe that Theo was hurting me. My father threatened to send me to Theo if I disagreed with him so Theo could beat me. And it’s going to keep happening until Theo kills me.” Stiles broke down and Derek pulled him into his lap as he sobbed into him. “I don’t want to go back!”

A steady growl was vibrating in Derek’s chest. “No! You are not going back. I’m not going to let you. In fact, I am going to free you from that asshole.”

Stiles pulled back, shock and a desperate hope shining in his eyes. “What do you mean? How?”

Derek reached for the envelope and put it in Stiles’ lap. “While you were asleep last night, I talked to my mother and told her everything that I just told you. She realized I really do love you and she wants the best for both of us. She couldn’t believe what was happening to you and she wanted you to have this,” he said, pointing at the envelope. “Go ahead, open it.”

Hands shaking, Stiles opened it and pulled out the official letter, the royal insignia across the top. Holy shit, it was a royal decree. He could see there was a lot of mumbo-jumbo so he skipped the legalese and just read the announcements.

 

_ Announcement of Annulment _

_This signifies the immediate annulment of the marriage between Maksym ‘Stiles’ Stilinksi and Theodore Raeken. The marriage is now and forevermore broken and there is to be no more contact between either party._

 

_ Notice of Restraining Order _

_This signifies the order for Theodore Raeken to never be within 100 yards of Maksym ‘Stiles’ Stilinksi from the reading of this announcement until the death of the former party. Should Theodore Raeken break this order, he will be jailed for no less than 20 years._

 

_Notice of Dismissal_

_This is a notice to Johnathon Stilinski of his immediate dismissal from his office of Sheriff in the village of Beacon Hills. The Sheriff is to protect and serve and Johnathon Stilinski has proven that he has failed in his job description. Johnathon Stilinski will resign effective immediately. If he does not, he will be found in contempt of the order of Queen Talia Hale and will immediately be sentenced to no less than ten years in jail._

Stiles was laughing and crying at the same time. It was over. He didn’t have to go back to him. He wouldn’t be beaten ever again. “Derek,” he said, overwhelmed, and flung his arms over his prince’s shoulders. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he cried.

“Little one, you are very welcome. The dismissal for your father will be delivered by palace guards to ensure he goes along with the decree. Did you look at the second page?” he asked, sounding almost nervous.

Stiles looked at him and wiped his eyes, sniffing. He looked around then wiped his hand on his shirt. “I hate this shirt! I hate this suit! I don’t have to pretend to like it anymore,” he said, excited as he started in on the buttons.

“Here, let me help,” Derek said and easily ripped the shirt right off of him.

“Thank you,” Stiles said giving him a brilliant smile. “Can I borrow a shirt?”

“You can have anything you want,” Derek said, returning the smile.

“Good, now, second page,” Stiles said, leaning back and turning the page.

 

_ Announcement of Royal Engagement _

_His Royal Highness, Prince Derek Alexander Hale, has chosen Maksym ‘Stiles’ Stilinski as his everlasting mate. Mr. Stilinski will be residing at the palace until the mating has taken place. Mating announcements will be forthcoming in the following weeks._

 

Stiles head shot up and saw Derek smiling at him hopefully.

“Stiles, will you be my mate?” he asked, his green eyes vulnerable.

In that moment, he saw how his answer would affect this man. This bigger than life, powerful, majestic creature loved _him_ , wanted _him_ , and hoped that _he_ would say yes to be his forever. His answer would make or break this ‘wolf and, of course, he knew his answer.

“Yes! A million times yes!” Stiles cried, cupping Derek’s face with his hands.

“Really?” Derek saw Stiles’ enthusiastic nod. He threw his head back and howled his joy, Stiles laughing in his lap. Derek looked at his future mate, his eyes red. _“You are mine.”_

“I am yours,” Stiles agreed.

Their lips met in an enthusiastic kiss, their clothes soon following the fate of Stiles’ shirt as they cemented their vow to one another.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Derek banged on the door and noticed Stiles was shaking. “Hey, who do you belong to now?”

“You,” Stiles said and that was enough to calm him. “I’m yours.”

Derek winked at him before flashing his eyes and making his expression stern.

The door opened and Theo stood there. “You’re back,” he said to Stiles. He saw the mark on Stiles’ neck and gave him a look filled with disgust. “Get inside.”

“I don’t think so,” Stiles said. “I’m never doing what you say again, you abusive bastard.”

“Excuse me?” Theo growled, stepping toward Stiles only to be cut off by Derek.

“Yeah, I’m going to stop you right there. That’s my mate, you’re threatening,” Derek said, holding his arm in front of Stiles.

“Were you at the wedding? He’s married to me,” Theo said, looking at Derek like he was crazy.

“I’m not thinking so!” Stiles snarked.

“What the fuck is going on here? Why the hell do you think you can talk to me like that?” Theo demanded.

“Oh, we forgot to give him the letter from Mother, didn’t we?” Stiles said to Derek.

“We did, didn’t we?” Derek played along.

“Mother? Your mother is dead,” Theo said, thoroughly thrown.

“Oh, my new mother,” Stiles said with a happy smile.

Derek pulled the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Theo. “You’ve been served, dickhead.”

They stayed long enough to see Theo read the decrees and yell in impotent rage, before heading to the car. Impotent indeed.

“I’m going to get you for this Stiles!” he yelled.

Derek turned and before Stiles knew it, Theo was slammed against the house, a partially shifted Derek in his face. “If you ever come near Stiles, cause him problems, or have anything to do with him, or if I even think you are trying to do something against him, I will end you. If that isn’t clear enough, I will kill you. Do you understand?” He slammed him against the wall again. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Theo wheezed.

“Do you think I can do it? Do you think I can rip your throat out with my claws or maybe my fangs?” Derek taunted in his ear.

“Yes,” he repeated, tears streaming down his face.

“Good, because I can and I will. I’ll be watching you, Theo the Impotent. I’ll know everything you do. And if you doubt me, just try it,” Derek said loudly. He saw there were people nearby and made sure they heard what he said too.

He shoved Theo to the ground and walked back to his mate. As they were getting in the car, they heard laughter as people pointed at Theo and called him Theo the Impotent.

 On the way back to the palace, Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled as he leaned up for a kiss. “I can’t wait to be in love with you. I’m going to love you so hard you’re going to drown in it.”

Derek kissed him until they were both panting. “What a way to go,” he whispered in his love’s ear before laying him down in the seat and slanting their mouths together.

“My Wolf Lord,” Stiles murmured as he lost himself in his prince.

And they lived happily ever after...

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! Thanks all!


End file.
